Deception
by Startisparticus2017
Summary: She's just a devil woman...or is she? A new love interest can prove to be a challenge when her last name is Prudholm. Episode related. Thank you to my Beta Reader Sandy and Maryellen for always being there and assisting me.


DECEPTION

March 26th, 2018 - By: Startisparticus2017

Inspired by the song: Devil Woman by Cliff Richard.

The room smelled of stale air. Displayed were six cubicles with chairs and separation glass with a phone on each side. Sitting anxiously was a very much older and sickly looking George Prudholm. His eyes watched each visitor as they entered. A beautiful young woman stood at the entry. She wore a blue pastel women's trench coat. Her eyes were hazel and appeared to sparkle beneath her vintage style black-rimmed glasses against her long, well kept curly dark brown hair. A smile formed presenting a white set of pearly teeth and ruby red lipstick.

The brunette quickly made her way to George's booth. A smile overtook the older man's face as he reached for the telephone. The woman wiped a stray tear from her eye and grasped the telephone. "Finally we meet in person. I have waited for this day for so long, Daddy. The payphone calls were so impersonal. " Her voice was soft and held authenticity. She was striking in appearance but appeared to be shy and timid. Trembling fingers twisted her loose curls.

George nodded and leaned forward. "I got your letters. Your brother Gary would be so proud of his little sister. Here you are my precious little girl, Lydia. That bitch mother of yours kept you a secret." His eyes changed and turned dark, mimicking the slight growl in his voice.

Lydia Alicia Noveno-Prudholm was the daughter of George Prudholm. Her mother Catherine died of complications during heart surgery. Unwed, Catherine left George during her early stages of pregnancy and kept it a secret. Lydia grew up questioning her mother as to her father's name and whereabouts.

Lydia's smile faded as she bowed her head and tossed her hair back. "Catherine…mother had her reasons. It's not proper to speak ill of the dead. I did the research you requested on that cop. Everything is going splendidly. The blond one is visiting his family. He's not due to return for at least four days. I have him eating out of the palm of my hands." She raised her the palm of her hand up and stretched her fingers to emphasize then dropped it to her lap. "I'm still on probation with the State Hospital. I need to be careful. They need to monitor my medications." Her hazel eyes met her father's with a large smile appearing. The shyness appeared to have melted away. She displayed the kind of smile that would make the hair on your neck stand. "He will pay for what he did to Gary and you, Dad." She pressed her hand against the glass. "I have it all under control."

The aged man glowed with pride. He raised his trembling hand to the glass that separated them and pressed against it to match his daughters. "That cop needs to pay for what he did to Gary. Make your old pop proud, baby."

Ssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Starsky ran up the stairway to his apartment. He put the smaller bag he was carrying in his mouth and clenched his teeth. He held another brown paper bag in his other hand and pulled his keys from his pocket. The phone rang causing him to fumble as he opened the door. He dropped both bags onto the kitchen table and reached for the phone. "Yeah!" His smiled widened.

Lydia stood in a phone booth outside the State Hospital also known as Cabrillo. "Hello David, my boss pulled a last minute proposal that needs to be out by noon tomorrow. Can we have dinner tomorrow night?" She cringed and rolled her eyes beneath her glasses, all the while presenting a compassionate voice.

Starsky's smile faded. "Don't worry about it, you get that proposal done. I'll miss you pretty lady." He bowed his head and sighed. He felt dizzy. Something warm ran down from his nose and over his top lip. He wiped with the back of his hand and noticed a large amount of blood. "I'm feelin' a little tired tonight." He reached and grabbed a folded dishtowel from the counter and wiped his nose.

Tugging at her trenched coat, she rolled her eyes. "I'll miss you too. Oh, don't forget the chocolate milk I got you from your favorite diner. Remember to shake it well. See you tomorrow." Pulling the handset from her ear she pressed the hook switch and slammed the receiver. "I'll miss you about as much as I'll miss a canker sore on my lip." She shrugged and tossed her head sending her hair over her shoulder and walked toward the hospital entrance.

The entrance was decorated in a soothing sage color along with a dark wood counter. The man at the desk pointed down the hall. Lydia walked past acknowledging him. The third door in, stood an average height blonde with gold-rimmed glasses. She wore her hair in a bun and a white lab coat. "Lydia, being late for your appointment will not be tolerated." Traces of annoyance slipped past her lips.

Lydia stopped and smiled. "I'm sorry Dr. Estrada. It won't happen again." She raised her hand and flipped her hair back and walked into the room. The annoyed doctor followed her and closed the door softly.

The dark-haired woman sat and crossed her legs. She tugged at the belt strap from her trench coat. The doctor sat at her desk and leaned back in her black office chair. "Have you been taking your medication as prescribed?" The doctor opened a file folder on the desk and grabbed a pen from a black pen holder.

Silence held in the room as Lydia continued to distract with the belt on her coat. "Yes. Let's cut to the chase, Camille!" She flung her hair back with her hand and raised her eyes to meet the doctor with a note of arrogance. "Lydia's been taking her meds. She has…we have been to see her old man. We are just fine."

The doctor tapped her pen and bowed her head. "It's Dr. Estrada. Why are you here, Lacey?" She sighed.

Laughter echoed in the small office space. Lydia, who was now Lacey, leaned to her side. "The bitch is trying to impress her crazy father. She can't handle it, so I'm going to handle things for her. Daddy needs her to do his dirty work and she doesn't have the stomach for it. Love does that to a person, you know." Rolling her eyes, she pointed her finger into her mouth and pretended to gag.

Dr. Estrada was unsettled with what she heard. "Who is Lydia's love interest? What kind of dirty work are we talking about, Lacey?" She leaned forward with curious glazed her features.

A deep sigh came from the dark-haired woman. "His name is David. I do have to say he's hot and good in bed but it has to end. It wouldn't work. So that's where I come in. I will end it. No more David." She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

The doctor wrote some notes on the file folder. She placed the pen down and looked directly at the current personality Lacey. She watched as the woman sat up and uncrossed her legs and pulled her hair forward. A meek more watered down version, she smiled. "Hello, Dr. Estrada."

The doctor sat back in her chair. "Hello, Lydia. I hear you have a boyfriend named David. How was the visit with your father?

Lydia played with a clump of her hair twisting it tightly around her finger nervously. "Daddy wants me to get rid of him; I'm falling in love with him. Daddy would never approve of David. Lacey says she will handle things. I can't let her do that." Tears formed and ran down her face. "I can't let her do that, Dr. Estrada." She shouted frantically.

Dr. Estrada pondered over the discussion. "How is she going to get rid of David?"

Lydia twirled her fingers rapidly tugging at her hair. "David is…" She stood and flipped her hair back and wiped the tears away aggressively. "Oh come on, Camille? She's fragile. This appointment is over." She headed to the door and grabbed the knob. "See you in two weeks."

Dr. Estrada watched with unease and worry.

Hhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssss

Starsky sat at Hutch's desk sifting through files and tossed one occasionally onto his desk. He tugged at the long sleeves of his white shirt and yawned. He appeared pale, fatigued, and rubbed his hands together as though he were chilled.

The double doors opened, but he seemed uninterested in who entered. Hutch put his fingers to his lips to silence the others in the room. His eyes sparkled brightly as he snuck up on his partner and peered over his shoulder. "Excuse me; I believe this is my desk, Detective."

Starsky immediately stopped what he was doing. A wide grin formed as he raised his eyebrows. "Your desk? I'm sorry, this desk belongs to my, partner." He shuffled the folders.

Hutch placed his hands on his hips, the black leather jacket crackled. "You don't say? You must be talking about the tall good looking blond with the body of an Adonis." He smirked. Laughter and rude remarks growled in the background.

Starsky dropped the stack of folders and stood. "I'm talkin' 'bout the guy who can barely manage to walk and chew gum at the same time. Ya know, the Nordic Neanderthal type." He turned to face the frowning blond.

Hutch crossed his arms. "What? Nordic Neanderthal? Oh, brother. I'm Nordic and you're the Neanderthal." He smiled and leaned in for a hug. "Come here, mush brain."

Starsky returned the embrace and pulled away tapping his partner's arm. "Say, how's your Ma? When did you get back? Why didn't you call me to pick ya up at the airport?" The excitement overtook him.

The blond squeezed his partners shoulder gently. "Mother is doing well, the lump was not cancerous. She should be just fine." He smiled bashfully. "My father…well, he doesn't change. One week and two days is more than I can handle from the man."

Starsky appeared squeamish and sad at the same time. "Yeah, I'm sorry about your pop. But hey, that's great news about your mother, Hutch." He smiled widely.

Hutch bowed his head and changed the subject. "I took the red-eye and got in this morning. He smiled and patted his partner's arm gently. "I didn't call you because I didn't want to wake you from your beauty sleep. We both know you could use it. Say, from the looks of you I was correct in my assumptions." He winked at his partner. A sudden rush of unease crept up his spine. The man that stood before him appeared tired and pale. "Are you feeling, okay?"

Starsky frowned and went over to his desk. "Ya always got ruin a beautiful moment." He turned the chair and straddled it. "I'm fine, worry-wart. Oh hey, I met this girl. Her name is Lydia. I can't wait for you to meet her, Hutch. She's different, wears these fifties style glasses. Her hair is darker than mine and long with curls." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Hutch was stunned and concerned. He pulled his chair and sat. "When did you meet her?"

Starsky shuffled the folders to the left side of his desk. "I met her the night you left. I bumped into her; actually, she bumped into me at the all-night convenience on Third. You are gonna love her. She's comin' to dinner tonight and you, partner, are going to join us. She's shy and sweet and a tiger, ya know what I mean?" The happiness poured through his words and body. The elated brunet reached for a pencil on his partner's desk. Exposed was a large black and blue bruise just below the cuff line on the top of his wrist and hand.

Hutch noticed it and lean forward and touched his partner's hand. "What happened?" His eyes rose to meet questioning, stunned, blue eyes.

Starsky pulled his hand back and glanced at it for a moment. The confused look on his face definitely was an indication he was wondering the same thing. He sighed and raised his eyebrows. "I don't know. It doesn't hurt. Your guess is as good as mine." He smirked and shrugged it off.

Hutch formed a smile but couldn't quite understand why he felt uncomfortable or why he was questioning his partner's new relationship. "Sure, Buddy. I'll bring the wine for dinner!"

Sssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssss

Starsky had a dish towel slung over his shoulder as he stirred the tomato sauce. He reached to turn the knob down to simmer. He missed the knob and fell forward. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the sudden wave of dizziness faded. A recognizable knock caused him to startle. He shook his head and regained his balance.

Hutch entered holding a bottle of wine. "I hope red fits the slop you call spaghetti?" He placed the wine on the table and removed his black leather jacket and placed it on the coat rack near the door.

The brunet tossed a towel at his partner. "It's Ma's recipe." The previous head rush no longer plagued him.

The blond tossed the towel back to his partner. "When your mother makes it, you can safely call it spaghetti. When you make it, I call it slop." He raised his eyebrows for emphasis.

The door opened and Lydia stepped in wearing a fitted mid-thigh black dress and black spiked high heels. She placed the cardigan pink sweater on the coat rack along with her purse. She brushed her hair to the back and pressed the center of her glasses to the bridge of her nose. "David, I didn't know we were having company?" Seductively moving to the somewhat shocked brunet's side, she kissed his cheek leaving a ruby red lip print.

Starsky was extremely stunned. He glanced to his also shocked partner. "Lydia, I'd like ya to meet my best friend and partner, Ken Hutchinson." A smile and slight flush overcame his features.

Lydia extended her arm out and took the blond's rugged hand into hers. "David didn't tell me that you were such a gorgeous tall-drink-of-water." The words passed her lips with a purr, followed by a wink which actively made Hutch blush and very uncomfortable.

Lydia released the blond's hand quickly and pulled her hair forward and began to twist with her fingers. She bowed her head and went to Starsky's side bashfully, and tugged at the hem of her dress to push it down her thighs. The partner's noticed this sudden change and quickly looked at each other in silent communication. Lydia gently wrapped her arms around Starsky's waist and hugged him burying her face into his shoulder and neckline. She reached up with her hand and wiped the lipstick smudge left by Lacey, her alter. Lydia battled the voice in her head. "He's back; guess that just puts a monkey-wrench into my plans, Lydia. Don't even think about telling David or his hot friend anything. If you try I'll make sure you never come out again."

Starsky hugged her comfortingly as he tried to lighten the moment. "Well, dinner's ready, what do ya say we dig in?" He smiled but only his partner would know he was confused by her actions.

Ssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssss

All three sat at the table with Lydia to Starsky's right and Hutch to his left. Their plates nearly cleaned and glasses of wine half empty. Lydia absently twirled her finger in her hair. "David, this was delicious. I guess you weren't kidding when you told me that you can cook." She smiled bashfully.

Hutch wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Well partner, you've outdone yourself. I hate to admit it, but this was good. What did you do differently?" He asked inquisitively.

Starsky sipped his wine. "Ma forgot to mention one main ingredient, sweet sausage." He winked at his stunned partner.

Hutch rubbed his stomach and frowned. "Oh, that is just great, mystery meat in a casing. I suppose next you are going to tell me that you left the grease because it adds flavor. This will surely put us closer to the grave. You know what the doctor told you about this, pal?" He frowned forming a crease on his forehead. His eyebrows rose to meet his curly haired counter part's reaction of annoyance.

Lydia chuckled as she pushed her hair back. She darted her hazel sparkling eyes directly at Hutch. "It's all in how you choose to go. I'd prefer with a smile and a good meal. Life has a way of slipping away at any given moment." She licked her lips seductively as she extended her leg outward and rubbed her foot on the blond's inner thigh. The smile disappeared from Hutch's face. He abruptly pushed the chair back and took his plate to the kitchen. "I'll do the dishes, if you'll excuse me?" His voice was calm and polite. Inside he was extremely unsettled.

Starsky noticed the change in Lydia and sensed his partner's sudden awkwardness. Lydia stood and walked past the stunned brunet and grabbed her purse. She returned and distracted Starsky with a passionate kiss to the lips and dumped a small brown vile of white powder into his wine. She dropped her purse; Starsky reached down and retrieved it as she swirled the wine glass. He handed her the purse. A smile formed widely on the deceitful woman's face. "Thank you, I'll be right back." She brushed her hand on the brunet's shoulder as she passed.

In the bathroom, Lacey placed her purse and opened the cabinet door of the vanity. She pulled a box from the cabinet and dumped the powder into the small brown vile. The box read rat poison. She looked in the mirror pushing her hair back and smiled. A voice cried out in her head. "Don't hurt him, please don't hurt him."

Grabbing his plate, the unsuspecting brunet drank the wine. He put the glass on the table pressed his lips together and cringed. "Whoa, that was bitter." He sputtered under his breath as he swaggered to the kitchen.

Hutch nudged the faucet knob off and turned his head as his partner put the dishes in the sink. Starsky leaned his back to the counter and crossed his arms. "What happened?"

Hutch bowed his head. He didn't want a replay of the past with Kira. They were long beyond that and vowed no matter what the consequences to tell each other the truth. "What do you know about her, Starsk?" His voice lowered to a whisper.

Starsky sighed and glanced at his partner. "Lydia Noveno, age 35 from Bay. Her mother passed away from complications of heart surgery, half brother and dad, both unknown. She works for a financial firm as an administrative assistant. Why?" His words were calm and softly spoken.

Hutch bowed his head and blinked several times. It was obvious he was uncomfortable. "She rubbed her foot on my leg under the table." The blond nervously wiped his hands on the dish cloth. He covered his mouth with his hands and slowly wiped downward.

There was no reaction from his dark-haired partner. He stood there looking at the bathroom door and shrugged his shoulders. "It's not your fault, Hutch." Disappointment displayed in his features. He nudged his upset partner gently with his shoulder. "Ya can't help that you're so sexy and attractive, schweetheart." He delivered the statement in his best Bogey impersonation.

Hutch shook his head and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Déjà vu?" He raised his eyebrows.

Starsky sighed heavily. "Diana or Kira, maybe we got a combo? She's different tonight. It's like… she's another woman." He smirked and snorted raising his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He felt dizzy once again.

Lydia exited the bathroom and flipped her hair back. She casually walked toward the partners. "I need to apologize to you, Ken and David. I was trying to intimidate you Ken and I let my playful side take over. I'm not here to come between you. I was totally out of line." She tilted her head to the side and batted her eyes lashes. "Please forgive me, please?" She approached Hutch and extended her hand. "Hello, my name is Lydia Noveno and I am dating, David. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hutch hesitantly shook her hand. She stood before Starsky and touched his face fondly. "I hope you know I only have eyes for you, David?" She leaned in and kissed him on the lips gently. She turned and went to the coat rack quickly and grabbed her sweater. "I have an early morning; I'll see you tomorrow night, David?" Her eyes gazed on the confused brunet who nodded as she exited.

Hutch bit his bottom lip. He wasn't buying her performance. "You know how to pick them, Ollie!"

Starsky's demeanor changed along with his color. "Yeah, well she picked me, Stanley." He pinched the bridge of his nose once again.

Hutch noticed the change in his partner's color and slight slurred voice. "Say, you sure you're okay?"

Starsky crossed his arms over his chest. "It's nothin'. I'm a little tired. Probably that cheap wine ya brought." He smiled. "I'm gonna turn in early."

Hutch still had that gut wrenching feeling. He was not convinced. "I'll have you know, partner, that was a Cabernet Sauvignon." Although he joked, concern plagued him. "All kidding aside, Buddy. Are you sure you're okay?"

The brunet nodded and smirked. "Go on, get out of here."

Ssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssss

Hutch arrived at Metro early. He bypassed the squad room and went directly to Minnie's office. Minnie was heavily involved in eating a breakfast sandwich when the blond entered. "Hey Minnie, I need a favor. This stays between you and me." His eyes pierced her as he pointed his finger.

She finished chewing her sandwich. "If this is what you do during an interrogation, remind me never to get on the bad side of the law." Placing her sandwich down and wiping her hands on a napkin, she gazed into the anxious man's eyes. "What can I do for you?"

Hutch pulled a chair and sat next to her. "Lydia Noveno, dark haired brunette, hazel eyes approximate age 35." He extended his leg and kicked the door shut for privacy.

Minnie worked her magical fingers on the keyboard. "Say, isn't that the lady Starsky's been dating? She's a fox. Not his type, but a fox." She focused on the screen as the information appeared. She pushed her black-rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose and opened her mouth. "Whoa!" She pointed at the screen. "She was arrested on assault charges but they were dropped. The woman spent some time at Cabrillo State, a psychological evaluation, and attempted suicide. Lists here she is on an outpatient probation period and checks in twice a month. Attending psychiatrist is Camille Estrada."

Hutch's face blanched. He leaned in to read the information for himself. He sat back in shock. "I knew something wasn't right with her. Camille Estrada, huh?" The name resonated and brought a smile to his face.

Minnie sat with her eyes wide and mouth still opened. "Your partner knows how to pick them. Is he in any danger?" She turned to look at Hutch.

Hutch stood and pushed the chair back to the wall. He rubbed his chin. "I don't know. I'm going out to Cabrillo. If Dobey or Starsky are looking for me, tell them I ran a few errands. Thanks, Minnie." He exited the room before the stunned police woman could respond.

Sssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh

Hutch stood in the lobby of Cabrillo State and paced. The desk attendant called out to him. "Detective Hutchinson, Dr. Estrada will see you. She is the third door down the hall on the left." He pointed to the hall to the right of the desk. Hutch acknowledged and walked down the hallway. He stopped and knocked on the door. He entered slowly and cautiously.

The doctor stood behind her desk. A smile formed. "Ken Hutchinson, it is you." She greeted him with a hug. They held each other for a moment. He pulled away and sat in the chair before the desk as she sat in her office chair. "What can I do for you, Ken?"

Hutch bashfully leaned forward. "I was hoping you'd see me. It's been a long time." Seriousness overtook his features. "I want to apologize." He was irritated with himself.

The doctor smiled and leaned forward onto her desk. "Ken, I accept the apology and we only dated a few months, then Vanessa came along. She did me a favor, if I had married you I wouldn't be where I am today. Now, let's get to why you are really here."

Hutch bowed his head and raised it to meet her eyes. "I should have stuck with the brains and beauty." He sighed heavily. "Lydia Noveno, what can you tell me about her?" His words were direct and focused.

The doctor sat back and sighed. "Ken you know I cannot discuss my patient with you. Unless you have a warrant or a justifiable cause, I can't. Has Lydia done something that involves the police?" Concern shadowed her features.

Hutch sat back and rubbed his chin. "No. She's dating my partner, David Starsky. I met her last evening; she's a strange piece of work." He raised his eyebrows.

The concern on the doctor's face gave Hutch the validation he needed. She rubbed her hands briskly as she looked at him. "David? So he does exist. Ken I am not at liberty to discuss…"

Hutch leaned forward and focused his eyes on the once love interest. "I had a bad experience with a beautiful but demented nurse. I don't want a repeat. Is she a potential threat to my partner?" The emotional extension of anxiety and grave concern for his partner trickled through his words.

The doctor sat back and rubbed her temples. She sighed, fear and concerned spoke loudly from her features. "Is there something that happened to make you question, Lydia? It's important Ken." The urgency trailed in her voice.

The blond sat back and rubbed the back of his neck. "Starsky's description didn't quite match who showed up for dinner. He said she was shy. The woman who showed up for dinner didn't know the meaning of the word shy. She called me a gorgeous tall drink of water. The next moment she's shying away. We had dinner; all was fine until she decided to rub her foot on my leg." He blushed as he spoke.

The doctor stood and crossed her arms over her chest. She mumbled to herself. "The change took over when she went to see her father." She covered her mouth and glanced at Hutch. "Ken I can't give you any information. Let me consult with the board and our legal team. I promise I will contact you as soon as possible."

The anger and frustration displayed on Hutch's face made the doctor uncomfortable. Hutch stood and leaned on her desk and focused ice blue eyes upon her. "You mentioned her father. There is no living parent listed, he didn't appear to be in her life. Camille, if my partner is in danger, I need to know." The brilliance of blue emanated from wide, worried eyes and struck a soft spot in the doctor's heart. The crease that formed on his brow was a clear indication he was losing his patience. "Camille!"

The outburst caused the doctor to shudder. She touched the irate blond's hand gently. "Allow me the time to consult. In the meantime, it may benefit David to refrain from any contact with Lydia." Her eyes showed compassion.

He returned the gentle touch by grasping her hand, then retrieved a pen and wrote a phone number on the back of his card. A gentle smile formed as he handed it to her. The worry and fear radiated from his eyes. "I don't care what time of day or night, call me. If you can't reach me, ask for Captain Dobey."

Ssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssss

Captain Dobey stood at Starsky's desk with his arms crossed over his chest. The tone of frustration and anger consumed his face and body language. The double doors opened with Hutch rushing to his desk. "Morning Captain, where's Starsky?" He glanced around the room.

Captain Dobey pointed his finger at Hutch as his eyes bulged. "I was hoping that you could shed some light on that, Hutchinson." His voice was loud as he barked.

A sickening feeling overcame Hutch; he reached for the phone and dialed quickly. "I'm sorry, Captain. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation." The phone was busy. Hutch slammed the receiver and glanced at the clock which read 10:15 am. "Captain I can't explain right at the moment, Starsky may be in danger." His voice was stern. Fire emanated from his eyes as he turned and ran out of the squad room. The Captain knew the look and didn't question or detain him.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hutch arrived at Starsky's apartment slamming the brakes. The newer beat-up version of his old beater skidded to a halt. The dark blue complimented his eyes and blond hair. The Torino sat in the very place she was the night before. The blond searched for anyone or anything out of the ordinary as he ran up the stairway to the apartment. He knocked, turned the knob. The door was locked he pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the apartment door and entered cautiously. "Starsky? Hey, Buddy you're late for work." His eyes wandered the area of the apartment for anything suspicious. The table still housed a wine glass and napkins, the chairs were pushed back. This was uncharacteristic of his partner. He was a neat freak when it came to his living space. "Starsk?" His voice quivered with fear.

The blond walked toward the bedroom and notice the bed was made. On the floor near the bed was the telephone. Hutch's stomach turned when he noticed a red stain on the handset near the receiver and what appeared to be a trail leading to the bathroom. He turned and followed the stains and pushed the partially closed door to find Starsky on the floor in the fetal position. The toilet was covered in vomit and blood. His legs buckling, the tall blond blanched and fell to his knees. "Starsk? Please be alive, talk to me, Buddy!" His voice was soft and shaky. The blond grabbed several bath towels. He cautiously positioned himself beside his partner and sat. His trembling hands pulled his partner's limp body partially onto his lap and felt for a pulse. Several seconds passed before he breathed a sigh of relief, he pulled his hand that exhibited traces of blood. Starsky was pale and clammy. The signs of blood from his nose and mouth were present.

Hutch wasted no time and propped his partner's head onto a folded towel and vaulted to his feet. He ran to the phone in the bedroom. Trembling fingers pressed and released the hook switch and dialed. "This is Detective Hutchinson, I need an ambulance and forensic team at 2480 Ridgeway, officer down yes…yes! "He quickly placed the phone on the nightstand and ran back into the bathroom.

The brunet regained consciousness and began to cough violently. His body trembled as he pulled his legs in and arms into the fetal position. "Uuutch. Ohhhh…" The words were slurred and breathy.

At his side, the blond sat and pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the tightly folded body. He grabbed a face cloth and leaned forward to run the faucet and squeezed the excess water. "I'm here, Buddy." His voice was soft and calm. He placed the cloth on his partner's face. Delicately he wiped the excess vomit from his chin. "Try to take slow even breaths, okay?"

The brunet opened his eyes enough to acknowledge his partner's request. His body quivered. "kay."

"W-what happened, Starsk?" The nervousness reared itself in Hutch's question as he stuttered.

Starsky raised his hand to touch the blond's arm. His body jolted in an attempt to vomit. "P-poison." He closed his eyes and pulled his head away from his distraught partner's chest.

Hutch assisted him and guided the weak brunet to the toilet. "What poison? Easy…easy." The blond's faced cringed from the harsh sound that his partner made from purging. He slowly and carefully pulled him back onto his lap. There was a significant amount of blood on the rim of the toilet and the brunet's chin. Starsky's eyes rolled as he coughed uncontrollably. "Starsky stay with me. Stay with me, babe. What poison?" The blond's voice cracked. Fear struck as he looked around the bathroom. He noticed a toothbrush, a disfigured tube of toothpaste and its contents smeared on the vanity. Leaning forward he noticed white powder near the edge of the sink and a small amount of dusting on the middle drawer and handle. The door to the vanity appeared to be jarred. Using his foot, the curious detective opened the door exposing various cleaning products and a box of overturned rat poison.

The sound of sirens broke his concentration. A knock on the front door caught the blond's attention. "It's open, we're in here! I think he's been poisoned." He screamed loudly.

Ssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh

Captain Dobey sat at his desk reviewing a file he had in hand. He was startled by the phone ringing. He dropped the folder and answered. "Captain Dobey." His eyes widened. "Who? Yes, put her through." He cleared his throat. "Ms. Noveno, what can I do for you?"

Lydia sat on the floor in the corner of her bedroom. She huddled and looked as though she had been crying. "Captain I don't have long before she returns. David Starsky is in trouble. I tried to stop her. She poisoned him with rat poison." She gasped for air as she began to cry. "Lacey poisoned, David. I found the journal. I don't care what happens to me. Please save David! No…no!" The phone was disconnected.

The Captain was visibly shaken. He hung up the phone and dialed. "This is Captain Dobey." He was interrupted. "Which hospital? Connect me to Memorial emergency room immediately!"

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

The Captain gave the emergency room the information that was provided by Lydia. The staff was prepared for Starsky's arrival. Hutch was allowed to remain in the room as they began assessing the patient. He cupped his mouth and closed his eyes as he sat in the white plastic chair near the wall. His partner and best friend, his world lay motionless on a hospital gurney. Two nurses and an attendant removed the clothing to reveal massive bruising on his partner's body.

"Oh god!" The blond's eyes were glued and displayed shock as he whispered. Hutch vaulted from the chair. "Is he going to be, okay?"

A familiar face appeared through the door. It was Doctor Franklin. He directed his focus on the patient and worked quickly. He locked eyes with Hutch. "Detective Hutchinson, we were informed that your partner may have been poisoned. We need to work quickly." He was direct.

Dr. Franklin was the attending physician when Starsky was poisoned by Vic Bellamy and had twenty-four hours to live.

Captain Dobey stepped through the doorway and attempted to guide Hutch out the door. "Let them do what they need to do, Hutch. I'll fill you in." He spoke very calmly.

Hutch didn't remove his eyes from the man laying on the gurney. The elongated features presented a state of shock. "I need to be with him." He stood and held his stance.

The Captain pulled his arm. "Hutch?" His voice commanded.

Annoyed, Hutch reluctantly left the room with his superior. They walked down the hall to a waiting area. The blond began the vigil of pacing. "Fill me in?" His shoulders were rigid and jaw tense.

ssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssss

The Captain sat on the two-toned tan chair and took a deep breath. "Rat poison." His eyes focused on the pacing detective.

Hutch stopped and looked at his Captain. His eyes were wide and wild with anger. "How did you know?" His hand cupped his face with fear and anger. "Who? Why? How did you know?" His voice carried through the empty waiting room.

Captain Dobey remained calm. He adjusted his tie. "I received a call from a Lydia Noveno. I'm told this is your partner's recent love interest. She stated she didn't have much time before someone she referred to as 'she' would return." He took a deep breath. "She stated she tried to stop someone named Lacey from hurting, David. Then the call was disconnected."

In shock the blond hands formed into fists. "Who the hell is, Lacey?" His voice penetrated the waiting area loudly.

"Ken, I can answer that for you." The voice of Dr. Estrada startled both the Captain and Hutch. She held a file folder in her hand. Her hair was down and flowing as her eyes focused on the agitated ex-lover. "Lacey is an alternate personality derived by Lydia Noveno. Lydia suffers from DID, dissociative identity disorder, otherwise known as multiple personalities." She extended the file folder. Captain Dobey retrieved it. "You must be Captain Dobey. My name is Camille Estrada. I am Lydia's psychiatrist from Cabrillo State."

The Captain extended his hand. "Dr. Estrada."

She glanced at Hutch who held a remarkable resemblance to a mannequin.

The blond began to pace. "Why would Lydia aka Lacey want to kill, Starsky? You know something Camille, if you had given me just a little information, my partner might not be fighting for his life." His voice held anger and frustration.

The Captain cleared his voice. "Judging from the informalities, I am assuming you know each other. Would either one of you care to update me on what the hell is going on here?" His voice was commanding.

Hutch rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath. "I met Lydia at Starsky's. We had dinner. The woman he described didn't match. There was something odd in her behavior. I did a background check and found she'd been a patient at Cabrillo." He glanced at Camille.

The Doctor walked toward a bench and sat. "Ken came to see me. I am bound by patient confidentiality and could not disclose any information." Her eyes gazed at Hutch with emotion and guilt. "Lacey was not an issue until recently. Lydia visited her father at the prison. Perhaps his newfound presence in her life prove to be more than she could process or handle. I reviewed Lydia's files; she may have made an appearance a month ago when she received a letter from her father." The concern trickled through her words.

The tension grew as the blond began to pace. "Oh, that's just terrific. This nut job has been poisoning my partner. Why?" His voice was loud.

Captain Dobey studied the file folder he held. He sat down across from Dr. Estrada and raised his eyes to meet hers. "Lydia pulls her hair forward and twists the ends and is shy in demeanor. Lacey flips her hair back and portrays an edgy and promiscuous demeanor. Daddy needs her to do his dirty work. Who is her father?" The Captain continued to read the notes. "This reads to the equivalent of a horror movie." His mouth hung open in awe.

Dr. Estrada bowed her head. "She never disclosed her father's name. What did Lacey do to your partner?" She raised her head. Her eyes pleaded for an answer.

Hutch turned away from her. He was worried and angry, but most of all scared he may have lost his partner. "She poisoned my partner with rat poison." He spoke softly. "Well, we know her father is in prison. The only problem is we've put away a lot of people. Damn…damn! I knew something was wrong." He kicked the plastic tan chair.

Ssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Dr. Estrada sipped on a coffee as she sat on the bench. She occasionally looked at Hutch. The Captain entered and removed his tie and stuffed it into his coat pocket. "Simmons and Babcock are at Ms. Noveno's residence. She's wasn't there. I have an APB on her. "He sighed. "The search at Starsky's place came up with traces of rat poison in the bathroom sink, in a wine glass. Traces were also found in a container of chocolate milk." He glanced at Dr. Estrada and back to his distraught detective.

Hutch turned as he played with his fingers. "Wine glass? She's got guts, I was there, and she poisoned him. Starsky didn't look right, he was pale. He had a bruise on his hand. The signs were there, Captain." Guilt and despair overtook his features.

Dr. Franklin entered. He did not hesitate and began his usual dry dialog. "Rat poison contains anticoagulants. The chemicals warfarin and coumarin inhibits the source of vitamin K which leads to bleeding of the nose, gums along with bruising and internal bleeding." The usual medical response delivered. "He's stable for now, but anemic. We are running tests. This is also known to cause cardiopulmonary issues, liver and even convulsions. We do not see bleeding of the brain, which would cause confusion, agitation, or lethargy. Detective Starsky is resourceful; it appears he swallowed toothpaste to induce vomiting a short time after ingestion. I don't condone this method. Good thing he did it, I don't think he would have made it." He raised his eyebrows and sighed. "I know Detective, when can you see him? Give us a half hour and he will be in his room. "

Hutch ran his hands down his face and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Dr. Franklin." His hands trembled as they descended to his side. Dr. Franklin acknowledged and left the room.

The Captain placed his hand on Hutch's shoulder and squeezed as he left the waiting room. Dr. Estrada motioned with her hand for the blond to take a seat next to her. His shoulders were slumped as he sat slowly and leaned back with his eyes closed.

Dr. Estrada took his hand into hers. "David means a lot to you, doesn't he?" She rubbed her thumb over his skin. "I'm sorry. I will do everything I can to cooperate. I don't know much about Lydia's father." She sighed.

The blond opened his eyes. "Camille, he's more than my partner. Starsky and I are magnet and steel. He understands me when no one else does, no questions. He has this uncanny way of thinking the glass is half full. He can be a pain in the ass, hotheaded, and funny. The man is honesty and loyalty. I trust him. He trusts me. I don't know what I would do if I lost him." He smiled fondly. "Don't apologize, you didn't know. Tell me what you do know." He spoke softly.

As she glanced briefly, she took a deep breath. "This is a side of you I have never seen or experienced. I believe your partner fills all those missing voids, Ken. It warms my heart you found each other. Rumor is you are one hell of a team." She sighed. "Lydia had no knowledge of her father until recently. She found her birth certificate. I was surprised she had a boyfriend. She mentioned her father had done some time in prison and a state hospital for the criminally insane. Lydia mentioned he had a nervous breakdown after her half-brother was killed in prison. If I recall, it was a knife fight. He was involved in the shooting of several officers and a young woman." She jumped when her hand was tugged.

The blond detective looked at her inquisitively. "Half-brother?" His voice held anxiety. The once slumped shoulders now were rigid. "Do you know her brother's name or the woman? Camille?"

The Doctor thought and looked at the frazzled man before her. "Gary was the brother and the girl…"

Hutch's expression froze with horror. "Terry Roberts! Her father is George Prudholm! He had an axe to grind with Starsky for his son being killed in prison. He set his revenge in place when Starsky shot a young black kid, Loni Craig in self-defense. He killed those cops in cold blood to get Starsky to resign. He then took his revenge out on Starsky's girlfriend." He covered his mouth briefly and pulled away and snapped his fingers with the other hand. "If I am correct, Lydia or Lacey won't back down until my partner is dead. Stay here!" He leaped to his feet and raced out of the visiting room to the nearest payphone.

Ssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhh

Starsky was transferred to a secure and private area of the hospital. Simmons was dressed as an orderly and Babcock a janitor. They mingled amongst the staff. A physician's lounge was confiscated as a command center. Captain Dobey was on the phone when Hutch and Dr. Estrada entered. The Captain completed his call and hung up the phone. "Prudholm has been transferred to another facility and placed in maximum security. The visitors list confirmed Lydia's visit. A second box of rat poison was located at Lydia's apartment." The Captain pulled a small stack of letters from his coat pocket and a journal. "These were also found. Dr. Estrada could you read through these?" She took them from his large hand and sat on the lounge sofa and began to read.

Hutch exited the lounge and went into Starsky's room. He checked the closet, bathroom and made his way to a chair near his partner's bed. He removed his brown suede jacket and hung it on the back of the chair. He eased his body onto the uncomfortable chair and gazed at the pale figure in the bed. Without hesitation, he took his partner's hand and gently squeezed. The blond bowed his head. "Too close, Buddy." He raised his other hand and wiped the built up emotional rollercoaster from his eyes.

Starsky opened his eyes. "Ya can say that again, Stanley." His voice was husky and cracked as he smirked.

The blond squeezed his hand and smiled. "Hey, you're awake." He pulled his hand back and sat up straight. "How are you doing?"

The brunet tried to raise his head. It appeared to be a challenge in his weakened state. Hutch tried to assist him by fluffing the pillows.

"Thanks, I'm okay. I'll try and cut back on the rat poison appetizers. Oh, add women to that too. Fill me in. Dobey mentioned somethin' 'bout personalities." The request was breathy and raspy. The usual brightness of his eyes was dull. His features sunken and were olive in color.

The smile that had formed on Hutch's face disappeared. "Lydia has an alternate personality named Lacey. Lydia is George Prudholm's daughter. Gary was her half-brother. Dr. Estrada is reviewing her letters and a journal. She is her psychiatrist. Dr. Estrada didn't know anything about her father prior to her mother's passing." The stern shoulders gave the brunet all he needed to know of his partner's state of mind.

Starsky scratched the side of his face. "Camille? Isn't she the woman you dated before, Vanessa?" He winked at his partner.

Hutch blushed and changed the subject. "Yeah, that was then. Toothpaste?" He tilted his head.

The brunet sighed. "I wasn't feelin' too good. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and my gums were bleedin'. I went to the phone to call you and my nose started bleeding and I felt like I was goin' to pass out." He rubbed his stomach. "I took some toilet paper and wiped my nose when I noticed powder in the sink." He took a deep breath. "Well, my instincts kicked in. I opened the cabinet door and saw the box of rat poison open, only I wasn't the one who bought it or opened it. Lydia…Lacey who ever she was… somethin' didn't add up. I got to thinkin' about something I read from a poison control pamphlet. When ya went in for that splinter in your hand, remember? I was bored." He waved his hands in gesture. "It said something about if you think you were poisoned to induce vomiting. I tried the toothbrush first; ya know scrape the back of the tongue. That didn't work so I swallowed the toothpaste." He gave his partner a drug induced glare. "A kid I knew did that in Nam with mouthwash and got the results he wanted."

The blond shook his head. "You read a pamphlet?" Hutch laughed. He looked at the IV attached to his partner's arm. The smile faded and sadness and guilt crept in slowly over his face. "Starsk if you…" His eyes focused on his friend as tears threatened to fall. He could not complete the sentence.

Starsky bowed his head. "Hey, I'm here, Blintz. No guilt trips, huh?" He reached and rubbed his knuckles on his partner's arm to comfort him. "I don't know about you, but I have had enough of Prudholm." He raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath. "I don't understand. Lydia was great. She was caring and sweet. I never saw it comin' until the other night at dinner. I was really startin' to feel somethin' for her." He frowned as sadness overcame him. "Thanks for getting' there when ya did, pal." His eyes met his partner's. "Come here ya big lummox."

The blond stood and leaned in and placed his head against the disarray of brunet curls. "From here on out, background checks. Deal?"

Starsky rubbed his partner's arm as he blinked away the tears that formed. "Deal!"

Ssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh

At The Pits, Anita one of the long time employed waitresses finished cleaning a table near the bar. It was after business hours when she noticed Lydia sitting in the booth in the corner. Lydia appeared to be distraught with her head bowed. She wore her sweater buttoned with her hair forward. She twisted her finger vigorously.

Anita took the glasses and placed them on the bar and quickly walked to the kitchen. She busted through the double doors. "Huggy?" She was winded.

Huggy appeared from the freezer area wearing an apron over his bright silk red shirt. "What it is?" He noted the blanched complexion that emanated from his waitress. "What's wrong with ya, woman?"

The waitress took a deep breath. "That girl, Lydia is sitting out there. The one Captain Dobey called about." Her voice trembled.

Huggy removed his apron and pointed to the back door. "Rita, use the back office exit. Call the police and fill them in and get the hell out of here." The thin black man whispered and guided her to the office, then headed out to inquire on what his unwanted guest wanted.

The young woman was in the same position that Anita found her. Huggy swaggered slowly over to the table. "We're closed." He waited for a response.

Lydia's fingers moved rapidly at the end of her dark hair. "I didn't want to hurt him. I love him. My father…my father wanted him dead." She sobbed. Her voice was just above a whisper.

"Lady, ya have a strange way of showin' your love. My waitress called the police." He leaned on the table. "Lydia the police are on their way. Did ya hear me?"

Slowly Lydia released her hair and begun to unbutton the sweater, she raised her hands and flipped her hair back. Her eyes rose slowly to meet Huggy's. The expression was that of a Cheshire cat. Without warning, her hand appeared from beneath the table holding a small pistol with a silencer attached. She pointed it at Huggy. "I heard you loud and clear, Huggy." She smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lacey. Lydia's better half." She elegantly shuffled herself from the table. "You're my ticket to the hospital. I have some unfinished business with David Starsky and that gorgeous blond partner. Now move and don't do anything stupid. I know how to use this gun." She shoved the pistol against the thin man's chest.

Huggy kept his hands to his side and glanced around the bar. "No need to shove that thing at me so hard." He raised his hands and began to walk toward the back of the bar.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Lacey held the gun to the middle of Huggy's back. They exited the elevator. Captain Dobey was distracted by two officers. Babcock mopped the floor and noticed the dark man and his odd behavior. He continued to mop and eyed his partner. Simmon also noticed and arranged the medicine bottles on the cart near the nurse's station. Huggy didn't make eye contact with them. He made his way to Starsky's room and entered. Hutch was asleep in a recliner near his partner's bed with his gun on his lap. Lacey pulled a flask from her sweater pocket and shoved Huggy toward Hutch.

The blond startled and grabbed his gun. He flushed when he noticed it was Huggy. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Huggy smirked. "Well, now that ya mention it?" He removed his eyes from the startled blond and looked at Lacey. "If you don't remove your hand from your gun, Blondie, we're both going to be burned toast."

Lacey's eyes were glued to Hutch. She held the gun steady and locked onto Huggy. "Well, he's half correct, hot stuff. It would be a waste to kill you. But, if I have too." She wiggled the gun to indicate he drop his gun.

Hutch hesitated then dropped the gun onto the floor. The sound caused Starsky to stir. His eyes still closed. "Hutch, ya dropped your gun! Hutch?" His eyes opened. "What the hell…? Lydia or is it Lacey?" Adjusting his eyesight, he noticed Huggy and Hutch and the pistol Lacey held pointed at them.

The woman approached Starsky and extended the flask. "We have unfinished business, David. Take this flask and drink it." She ordered with a smirk pasted on her face. She tossed it striking the brunet in the upper chest. "I'm not going to repeat myself. I want you to drink every ounce of that flask or Huggy and Hutch each get a bullet."

Starsky held the flask. He looked at Huggy then locked his eyes onto his partner. "I'd prefer a beer." He redirected his eyes upon the woman who held the gun. "Lydia if you can hear me, now's a good time to come out." He turned the cap of the flask slowly with trembling hands.

Lydia became agitated and waived the gun. "David don't mess with me. Lydia's weak. Open that flask and drink it all." She fired a shot and struck the floor near Huggy's foot. "The next will be in old Huggy Bear's heart."

Hutch ejected from the recliner and placed himself in front of Huggy.

Lydia pointed the gun. "You are not only gorgeous but a hero." The smile vanished as she shouted. "Drink that flask David or Hutch here is going to bleed all over the floor."

Hutch's jaw was rigid. His eyes were wide and wild with fire and fear. He briefly glanced at his partner who held the flask to his lips.

Although weak, Starsky's eyes held confidence and conviction. "Well when ya put it that way lady, cheers." He toasted with the flask. A milky white paste stained his lips as he prepared to drink it. Without warning he tossed the flask and struck Lacey in the face. Hutch pounced into action and knocked the pistol from her hand. Huggy ran for the door and exited and was escorted away by Babcock.

Hutch wrestled with Lacey who suddenly stopped fighting and crouched to the floor. She grabbed her sweater and fondled her hair. "I'm so sorry David. I'm so sorry. My father blames you for Gary. I love you David, I love you." She cried hysterically.

Hutch stood back and watched the transformation. He gasped for air. He retrieved the pistol and placed it in his waist band and entered the bathroom. Starsky laid his head back as tears formed. Hutch exited the bathroom with a cloth and handed it to his partner. Starsky wiped the pasty contents from his lips. "You have a funny way of showin' your love, Lydia. I don't blame ya; I hope you get the help ya need." His heart was heavy and sad.

Dr. Estrada stood in the doorway. She bowed her head and raised her eyes to meet Hutch's, then turned her attention to the brunet. "Detective Starsky, I assure you I will make sure she gets the best of care." She glanced briefly at Lydia. "Your letters and journal were truly from you, Lydia. I know you didn't want to hurt David." She turned and waited outside the hospital room with Simmons by her side.

Captain Dobey and three officers entered the room. "Crandle, read Ms. Noveno her rights and get her the hell out. The tall redheaded officer pulled his handcuffs as the other two assisted Lydia to her feet. The handcuffs were placed on her as she cried uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry." They escorted her from the room.

The flask and milky paste lay on the floor. Hutch went to his partner's side and placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Thanks Buddy."

Sssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssss

Starsky lay on a patio lounger on the beach under an umbrella. The bruises were still visible. His eyes were open behind the gold-rimmed shades. His shirt was open. Hutch emerged from a beach cottage a few yards back also wearing an open shirt and cut off shorts. He carried two freshly opened bottles of beer. He casually sat on the patio chair and handed his partner a beer. "Dobey called. Prudholm's dead. He hung himself." Hutch took a healthy swallow from the beer bottle.

The dark-haired man appeared to have no reaction. He remained calm. He held the beer bottle and raised the back of the patio chair. "I can't say that I'm sorry to hear." The sarcasm left his lips coldly.

Hutch nodded as his eyes combed the beach. "The jury is out. Lydia will be sent to Cabrillo for psychological evaluation. Camille feels confident that she can rehabilitate her, but it will be a very long process." Hutch played with the moisture that dripped from the beer bottle. "You okay?"

Starsky took a long sip of his beer. His lips were pressed together. "I will be. What happened in Lydia's life to traumatize her into creating an altered personality?" He glanced at his partner. "Camille said it's common with abuse, sexual abuse. It's a coping mechanism. I really cared about, Lydia. I don't know what feels worse - knowin' she's Prudholm's daughter or that she almost killed us." He removed his sunglasses and tossed them onto the side table along with his beer bottle. "We aren't gettin' younger. Do you really think we will ever find the one? Ya know, get married, have kids?" He glanced at his partner. "I really like Camille. Are you two dating?"

Hutch sipped his beer as the wind wisped his fine blond hair. "Well Starsk, without my crystal ball I can't be certain." He smirked and tapped his partner's knee. "Camille and I are on different paths. As they say, been there done that, move on. I think we need to take a break. If and when we meet a possible candidate, we run a full background check."

Starsky pursed his lips. "Why Stanley, that sounds like a splendid idea. There's only one problem." He glared past his partner, mesmerized. Two beautiful brunettes in bikini's leaving little to the imagination were coming their way. Hutch turned to find what his partner was focused on.

Starsky quickly rose to his feet. Hutch stood and turned to greet the women. "Ollie, maybe we were a little too harsh in our decision? We are cops, we have excellent instincts. Have mercy, Starsk." Hutch smiled widely. "What was it I was saying about a background check?" He squeezed the back of his partner's neck. "After all, we are on vacation." He grinned. "Ladies! This is my friend Dave, I'm Ken."

Starsky smiled widely and greeted the women with a wide heart-melting grin.

The End…Nope…not the end, smells like more trouble!


End file.
